


Revelation

by TyrantLizardKing



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Complementary art piece included, F/M, First time in a collab, One Shot, ShuMako Mini Bang, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantLizardKing/pseuds/TyrantLizardKing
Summary: New developments in the relationship between Ren Amamiya and Makoto Niijima build some unease. Will they drift apart? My entry for the ShuMako Minibang.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto
Kudos: 30
Collections: ShuMako Mini Bang





	Revelation

“You know I never really noticed, but your bed looks rather strange.” The girl patted the thick mattress, letting her hands scrunch the hard surface he slept on. It didn’t feel anything like what she slept in; the material was rather coarse and rough, as if someone had assembled it in a hurry. She felt...no, she  _ knew _ he deserved better than this.

“Actually, when I moved in here it was in much worse shape.” He found himself stretching before grabbing the object before him. “In fact this whole attic was nothing short of a disaster. Tons of junk was piled up here and there, and all I had to fix it with was a broom.”

“Really?” Makoto sat down on the bed with a soft thud as Ren folded up the last of the chairs. “How long did it take you to clean it all up?’

The boy thought to himself with one finger on his chin before replying to his lover. “A few days total. I distinctly remember that on my first day I spent the whole afternoon cleaning this attic, all the way up to bed.”

“And Boss didn’t help at all?” She folded her knees up on the mattress, curling her toes in her Buchi pajamas with a breath. Her lightweight form meant she didn’t leave much of an impression on the bed.

“Hell no.” Ren checked his phone briefly before sitting down on the bed next to Makoto. Morgana was staying with Futaba tonight while the couple enjoyed time at Leblanc; Makoto had gotten the idea after Sae told her she would not be coming back to their apartment until the following evening. She was excited yet also nervous to enjoy her first sleepover with Ren after they’d started dating three months ago, in July. “Back then, Sakura-san wanted nothing to do with me.”

She found her hand stroking his jawline ever so gently. “A lot has changed for you.” Makoto’s voice was soothing, relaxed despite her nervosity. Perhaps things were happening too quickly for them, yet their happiness didn’t give much reason to complain.

Instinctively he placed one hand around her waist and the other to the back of her head. “Yeah, it has.” Smiling, he pulled her in for a kiss before she realized it, but then the two of them fell over onto his bed after she put too much weight on him. Briefly, the pair found themselves face-to-face, with Makoto’s becoming more red than his own.

“Ahh! I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry!” She panicked as she rolled off of him embarrassingly, though was only met with his hearty laughter. When he didn’t stop, Makoto soon became infected by his joy and started chuckling too. It was a moment of shared joy between a pair who had been and were still going through much angst.

After the two had exhausted themselves from laughing, Ren noticed Makoto looking at him longingly. Confidently, he spoke aloud “Am I more handsome in my pajamas?”

“H-Huh? No no, I was just…” The girl wished to stop smiling yet couldn’t. “...never mind.”

He planted a kiss on her forehead, in the space between her bangs. “I love you. Hope my mattress is comfortable enough.”

Blushing, Makoto placed one arm across his chest, her hand resting where his heart would be. “I hope you’re a quiet sleeper.”

“Morgana tells me I am.” He chuckled before turning out the lights in his attic. The couple made small talk for a while longer, Ren cracking bad jokes and puns while occasionally tickling Makoto. Eventually, fatigue overcame both of them, for it had been a long day and there was much work for the Phantom Thieves still to do. Kunikazu Okumura had yet to see a change of heart, and there was still the mystery of the mental shutdown instigator which they hoped he would be able to help solve.

It was imperative that in difficult times, one could manage to keep their special bonds intact.

\------

The sound of a piano and opera...the chains accompanied by a blue hue...and that tattered prison garb was covering his body right now. A drop of water sounded about in the urinal, and he awoke with a start upon realizing where he’d been called to. Ren sat up, immediately greeted by the sight of his familiar wardens.

“Finally you’re here, inmate!” Caroline stomped one foot, sending mixed signals to Ren.

Justine appeared quite composed. “Our master has a special matter to present to you.”

“Special matter…?” The boy mumbled to himself as he gripped the bars with shackled hands and looked at the bizarre, elven man seated at the desk in front of him.

“Indeed.” Igor chuckled with the same grin he always wore. “Your rehabilitation has been proceeding with great strides. You have made bonds with those close to you and harnessed your combined power towards the justice sought by all.”

Ren nodded.

“Thus, I have decided a reward is in order. I will grant you one wish of anything your heart desires.”

The boy was surprised at this. “One wish?” That seemed unlike Igor, but he knew better than to ask questions of this man.

“It can be anything. If you desire a Persona fusion that you are not yet able to perform, that can be done so now. Or…” he gestured towards the wardens “...you may request the assistance of these two for your next battle. The decision is all yours.”

“Choose wisely, inmate!” Caroline pointed her baton at him fiercely. “You only get one wish!”

“We kindly ask that you do not squander this bevy of generosity granted to you by our master.” Justine held the clipboard close to her chest as she looked at Ren, who was already considering his decision.

The girls watched when Ren turned away to pace around what little space he had in his cell to think on the matter further. He stared up at the cold ceiling above him, then at the urinal, and then at the dirty bench he had awoken here on.

_ It looks like I have to give them my answer right here and now...but there’s so much to consider… _

Examining his cell once more, a new idea entered his brain. Turning back to speak with the long-nosed man, he asked him a question. “You said you can grant me  _ any _ wish I desire?”

Igor nodded, his nose nearly touching the desk as he spoke in the familiar baritone voice. “For this one time only, I will do whatever is in my power to satisfy your heart’s desires. Consider it a question where there is no wrong answer, if you will.”

With a smirk on his face, the elven man’s ears perked up as the trickster replied to him. “Well...it gets kind of lonely in this cell, so I’d like a cellmate for the night.”

At this Caroline immediately smacked his iron gate with her baton. “Are you insane, inmate?! Our master’s offering you unlimited potential, and you just want a roommate? How inconsiderate are you?!”

Igor merely chuckled. “Are you certain this is what you want, trickster?”

Ren smiled with confidence. “I am.”

“Then who, pray tell, shall I call forth to be your soulmate?”

His voice raised with confidence. “The holder of the High Priestess Arcana: Makoto Niijima!”

Igor laughed, snapping his fingers. The twin wardens watched in shock and awe as Ren happily turned to his metal bench again. On it materialized a female figure wearing the same prisoner garb as him. She wearily blinked and coughed a few times before sitting up, taking a moment to process what was going on. Why was there a urinal? What was she doing with Ren in a jail cell? Who was the man in the background with a nose longer than French bread?

“What in the world…?” was all she could speak on her situation. “R-Ren? Am I dreaming? Why are we in prison?”

Ren’s lips parted to speak, but then closed and turned back into a smile as he sat down and hugged Makoto gently. She was surprised, but also somewhat reassured by his lack of discomfort and so instinctively brought her arms around him.

“I see.” Justine admired the pair as she and Makoto exchanged glances. “The inmate is happy with his choice.”

“Inmate?” The brunette girl had so many questions. 

Caroline shook her head, trying to hide her expression. “He could have asked us for help, but instead asked for her?”

Igor was silent, quietly observing Ren’s affection for Makoto, who needed to pull away for a moment to ask her burning questions. 

“Ren, I hope you’ve got a good explanation for all of this.” She spoke with the voice of an interrogator, channeling her sister.

Ren merely laughed and relaxed his body a little. He could hardly contain his pleasure at having Makoto in here with him. “Sorry, I should have started with that.” He stood up off the bench again and began explaining to her as she listened with great curiosity. “This is the Velvet Room, where I come to get assistance from…” he waved one arm to their audience past the bars “...them.”

“Oh…” Now Makoto stood up with him. “So  _ this _ is where you obtain new Personas to use outside of battle?”

He took delight in how quick she caught on. “Yes. The twins- Caroline and Justine -perform fusion for me under the guidance of their master, Igor.”

Makoto started to walk, but then noticed the ball and chain around her leg. “Huh?”

“Right: the prison aspect.”

Ren’s attempt to explain the Velvet Room’s condition was interrupted by Igor. “The state of this room reflects the state of my trickster’s own heart. It has taken many forms in the past, this being its most recent incarnation.”

Makoto grasped the bars and looked at the empty cells around them. “So...Ren feels like a prisoner inside?”

“Indeed.” 

She went quiet as she processed this information. Ren noticed Makoto’s body slink a little against the cell doors, as the twin wardens examined her with curiosity. “Makoto?” he asked after the room had grown silent for a few moments.

Rather than speaking a response, the girl turned and hugged her lover tightly. “Renren, I’m so sorry…” Justine chuckled at the sight of Ren’s surprised blush, as Makoto rested her head across his chest. “I had no idea you felt this way…”

Normally, the boy would give some kind of confident response towards her, but he merely placed one hand behind her head and the other around her waist. They stood together in silent embrace.

“This is hard to watch.” Caroline groaned.

“Heheheh…” Igor’s constant smile appeared bigger than ever. “Trickster, your heart already feels more complete with her presence, does it not?”

Ren and Makoto were sitting on the bench together again. “Yeah, it does.” He gently brought one hand to Makoto’s face and rubbed it along her jawline, smirking slightly as he found strength for a comment “You know, you wear that prison garb better than I do.”

“Oh, hush.” The brunette pulled on her tattered uniform. “This is so ironic for me that I’m glad we’re in a place no one else can see us.” Embarrassed after what she had just spoken, she turned to the attendants. “Um, present company excluded.”

“This is all fascinating, really.” By now Caroline was extremely bored. “But you should know, inmate, that your time is almost up.”

“How unfortunate.” Justine spoke with quiet admiration. “I was enjoying this.”

“Time is almost up?” Makoto was worried over what that could imply.

Ren laughed. “It just means we’ll be waking up again in the real world soon.”

“O-Oh.” Makoto twiddled her thumbs in embarrassment over not understanding something so obvious. “Time flows faster in here, I guess.” 

“Indeed.” Ren again lowered his head over Makoto’s shoulder, resting it in the crick of her neck. “I look forward to waking up with you.”

Quietly she embraced his comfort, finally learning to relax with him.

“Return to your fleeting world, inmate.” Justine commented as she always did.

“Inmates, that is.” Caroline corrected her twin.

Igor watched his trickster depart with the one he had wished here, then issued an order. “Girls, I have a matter to attend to. I will return momentarily.”

“Of course, master.” The pair bowed in unison as the strange man snapped his fingers and vanished to parts unknown.

Igor, or rather Yaldabaoth, god born of the masses, had seen unexpected results from his test of Ren Amamiya tonight. Most men would have easily given into greed, power, lust, vanity...but this boy had chosen to follow his heart and strengthen his bond with the person closest to him.

The god pondered over this in his abode. Could this be a sign for human sloth after all? Maybe he did not give them as much credit as originally tabled for this game he was operating with Ren Amamiya and Goro Akechi.

_ Goro Akechi.  _ Of course. His other agent of revolution, the one he had seeded along to be the catalyst capable of destroying and rebirthing this sinful world. Yes, Akechi was an asset that could prove even more useful to Yaldabaoth if he could make him aware of the relationship

Deep in Mementos, the wicked god laughed with delight. Finally there was something interesting happening in this game once more, and now he could assess it as he so wanted. Fate already had much in store for the both of them; he knew this, and he knew further that the outcome would still play to his benefit nonetheless.

\------

He tapped her nose with one finger. “Beep.”

Groggily, she replied “...boop…”

A small peck on the forehead. “Good morning.” Ren and Makoto were laying in his bed, their faces directly parallel to one another. It was Sunday, meaning no school today for either of them. They had all the time needed to make a slow rise from slumber. 

“Good morning…” Makoto rubbed her eyes like a baby. “I had the strangest dream…”

“Dream?” Immediately he knew what she was talking about. “Was I in it?”

“Yes.” Makoto yawned.

“And was there a strange man with a long nose?”

“Y...yes.” Her tired expression switched to suspicion.

“And we were in a jail cell with twin wardens, while opera music played?”

“Yes, that’s...that’s exactly it.” She found herself bewildered. “Wait, that would mean-”

Ren smiled. “It was no dream. I used a wish that man offered to have you brought into the Velvet Room with me.”

“Velvet Room…” Still laying in bed, Makoto put a hand on her chin to recollect her thoughts in full. “I-I remember you explaining it all to me…”

“Mmhm.” He was rather complacent. “I wonder if you’ve been given permanent access now…?”

His spoken thoughts were interrupted when Makoto shifted closer to him, resting her head on his chest while wrapping one arm around his waist.

“M-Makoto?” Usually he initiated the cuddling, so he found himself flustered now at how nonchalantly she’d just done that herself.

“Ren...I know I said this in that place but...I’m sorry for not understanding how you truly felt.” She sounded almost remorseful, her voice choking again.

Ren was quiet for a few moments as he embraced her. “You don’t have to apologize, but...thank you.” He went silent again before another thought came to mind. “You know, I was pretty sunken down about my life until…”

“Until what?” She lifted her head out from under his own to face him eye-to-eye.

“...until I met you.” He expressed genuine warmth on his face, causing Makoto to blush a little herself.

“Y-You’re too nice to me…” 

“That’s because I love you.”

“Mmmh…” 

After some more snuggling, the pair finally found it in them to exit Ren’s attic bed. Once changed (Ren faced the window while Makoto did so, and vice versa), they headed downstairs to the sight of Sojiro Sakura preparing Leblanc for another day of business.

“Good morning, Sakura-san.” Makoto bowed politely, grateful that he’d given them permission to spend the night together.

“Morning.” Sojiro was doing an inventory check of the coffee beans lined up on his shelf, investigating which ones were in need of restocking. “You two were quiet up there. No fun stuff?” He chuckled.

“N-No…?” Makoto smiled awkwardly at what he was implying, but Ren momentarily put his arm around her waist for reassurance.

“Get seated.” The boy grabbed his apron and swiftly proceeded behind the counter, as his lover curiously took her place on one of the stools. “Now,” he stood proudly with his apron tied around his lithe body, and then handed her the menu “what would you like for breakfast, Makoto?”

Makoto thought to herself, as Sojiro whispered something into Ren’s ear. He nodded once he understood, and then looked at Makoto, now ready to place her order. “I would appreciate some katsu curry don for us, please.”

“Coming up.” Quickly he went to work. As he cooked, Makoto grabbed a nearby newspaper, noticing the crosswords were already completed. The top articles were unsurprisingly about the popularity of the Phantom Thieves opposing the many scrutinies surrounding businessman Kunikazu Okumura. The girl found herself rolling her eyes at how pinpointed public interest always was on the controversial topics. Though she recognized that she wouldn’t have given news the time of day previously, she wished there could be more to focus on than strife.

Leblanc’s doorbell rang, Sojiro’s neck turning in succession to greet his first customer of the day. Ren, still sizzling the eggs, saw the usual elderly couple walk in with heart. They were among the few regulars of Leblanc, a pair that Sojiro had known for a long time.

Sojiro was quick to greet them, eager to get business going. “Good morning. Your booth’s ready and waiting for you. I suppose you’ll have the usual, eh?”

“Indeed.” The old Mr. Shiyuka helped his wife to the booth, as Ren watched with a smile. He quickly turned his attention back to Makoto’s breakfast, overly concerned he might burn it.

Mrs. Shiyuka turned her attention to the young girl behind the newspaper. “I haven’t seen you here before, dear.”

Makoto politely gave the older woman her full attention. “Oh, I should introduce myself then. My name is Makoto Niijima.”

“Niijima?” Mr. Shiyuka scratched his chin. “Are you related to that prosecutor?”

“Y-Yes, I’m her younger sister…” Makoto wasn’t sure how to feel, though she noticed that Ren was listening in on the conversation now.

“Well, pleased to meet you. It’s good to know that there are still law-abiding citizens in this ruthless city.” The old man smiled warmly as Sojiro brought the pair fresh coffee. “The question is, my dear…” Shiyuka took a sip “...how did you arrive here before us?”

“Well I…” She pondered over how best her answer could be worded.

A voice spoke out from behind the counter. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“Oh, my!” Mrs. Shiyuka responded with high enthusiasm. “How lucky you must be, Niijima-san. Ren is a very special boy.”

Even though their relationship wasn’t new, it still gave Makoto butterflies in her stomach when other people spoke about it. “Th-Thank you, Mrs…?”

“Yuri. Yuri Shiyuka, my dear.” 

Makoto nodded with a slow smile, thinking more than normally. These two before her were an elderly couple- that is to say, they had been in love together for many decades. Was it something Ren and her would grow to experience someday as well?

“Your breakfast is ready, Mako.” Ren was less flirty with his lover when in public, yet had no reservations about using her nickname to keep her smiling whenever possible.

“Thank you Ren.” Makoto was feeling mixed thoughts within her head, but preserved them for later. She was elated when he sat next to her with his own dish, and pecked a small kiss across her cheek.

“Young love...do you remember how we met, Wataru?”

“Of course.” Wataru Shiyuka chuckled to himself. “You stood up for me on the playground against those bullies trying to take my toy trains. I’ll never forget.”

“Mako?” Ren noticed her divided attention. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Makoto snapped herself back to him, feeling embarrassed. “N-Nothing.”

Instead of prying further, he wrapped his free hand around her own, taking comfort as she instinctively locked fingers with him.

“More customers?” Sojiro’s eyes grew wide with anticipation as more people filed into Leblanc, unusual for a Sunday. He hurried to greet them individually and begin taking orders as necessary. Yuri and Wataru Shiyuka sat together, speaking on various topics while occasionally commenting on the news. Even though it was September, the warm weather had not subsided just yet, the sun beaming brightly into every window it could find.

Ren and Makoto ate in unusual silence, watching as Leblanc grew in population and Sojiro scrambled to keep on top of things. It was unlike any business he’d had in years.

“Tap tap.” An energetic voice spoke behind Ren, who turned to see Futaba standing there, Morgana reluctantly held within her arms.

“Hello Futaba.” Makoto leaned forward so they could make eye contact. 

With a grin, the younger girl replied “Hope you guys slept well. What’re you doing for your big day?”

“Big day?” Ren asked aloud. He hadn’t even noticed Futaba enter, her small form masked by the surprising outpour of adults that had appeared in Leblanc today.

Makoto answered the question. “He’s taking me to Chinatown and then the fishing pond in Ichigaya.” Thinking of these forthcoming events brought some joy back to her, though Ren was still puzzled about what had bothered the girl originally.

“Ooooh. You should catch us something nice for dinner.”

Ren raised a finger. “Actually I usually throw the fish ba-”

“We’ll see if we get lucky.” Makoto cut him off. “What about you, Futaba?”

“Me? Well I was gonna do people-watching with Inari, but…” she surveyed Leblanc’s zootopia of a business “...I think I’ll invite him here instead for that.” 

Ren leaned in closer to the small girl. “Will you be okay with this many people?”

“Absolutely!” Futaba stood proudly, Morgana gasping for air in her hold. “This will be a great opportunity for me to level up my people skills!”

Ren heard Makoto chuckling behind him. “Good to know.”

\------

Chinatown was bustling with excitement and business, even more so than usual. Hustle and bustle commanded its streets, its people working jubilantly to make as good of a use of the fleeting remnants of the summer weather as possible before the cold took over. 

Ren and Makoto did their usual window shopping, now today visiting a part of the area they hadn’t seen before. Hand-in-hand, they had since learned that it was easy to get lost here and so remained together as much as possible. Once they had finished doing so, they exited the cramped market streets to walk along the waterside, bathing in the warm summer light.

“Why can’t we stay like this forever?” Her arm had wrapped itself around his own, coiled tightly. It was still surreal to Makoto that she was experiencing all this joy from a man she met by chance alone.

“Because time only moves forward, meaning we have to make the best of what we have.”

In spite of Ren’s remark, he too wished the two of them could remain together for as long as so desired; away from the Metaverse, from the police, from school, from everything.

“Oh my, what a pleasant surprise.”

The mood was broken by the sound of a familiar, yet undesirable voice.

“Do pardon my abruptness, but the sight before my eyes is very telling.”

Goro Akechi stood not far behind them, apparently intrigued by what he saw now.

“A-Akechi-kun!!” Makoto panicked in spite of Ren remaining unfazed, the girl detaching her arm from him and turning to face the Detective Prince in full. “This isn’t what it looks li-”

Akechi wagged a finger. “Ah, do not lie to an ace detective of my caliber. I know what I see here, and it pleases me.”

“It does?” Makoto’s shoulders tensed up a little, her purse dangling as if wanting to swing at the newcomer.

“Yes.” Akechi nodded, noting Ren’s silence as he continued quietly observing his would-be rival. “It’s such a joy to see that you’ve found love, Makoto...I was convinced the Niijima bloodline would thin given Sae-san’s lack of romantics.”

How bold of him to say that before her. 

“And you’ve fallen in with Ren Amamiya, the criminal transfer student no less. Fate truly is bizarre in its works, is it not? To bring a perfect-type and a flawed-type together like so?” By now he was smiling ear to ear, fully and gleefully aware of the levity of his spoken words.

Makoto, appalled and offended on Sae’s behalf, opened her mouth to fire back but was surprised to hear Ren now speak to their adversary. He only said one thing, and it was carefully calculated: “Akechi...do I detect jealousy within you?”

Not being the response he was expecting, the detective paused briefly to find a counterattack. “Jealousy? None of the sort. If I wanted love in my life, there are plenty of girls who would want to date me any day of the week.”

“Speaking of days…” Makoto folded her arms defensively, trying to keep herself from throwing the boy into the water “...am I correct to assume that this is your day off of work?”

“Indeed.” Akechi nodded with a smile. “I asked for this day specifically knowing we would receive such glamorous weather to enjoy, and it appears we had the same line of thinking heading towards Chinatown.”

“Wonderful.” Makoto decided to follow Ren’s example and tightly wrapped her fingers around his hand once again; a show of strength to their foe. “Enjoy the rest of your day.” She motioned for them to continue walking, as Akechi stood back and watched with great intrigue on his slytherin mug.

“Oh, one more thing.”

The pair gave him the shoulder as he added “I gave Cafe Leblanc a stellar review on my blog recently, so if there’s an increase in revenue, it is thanks to me.”

Makoto’s face displayed intrigued realization before they continued on their way.

\------

“Hey, Ren.”

“Hm?” The pair had traded spots compared to the previous night, with Makoto standing in the room while Ren sat across his bed. 

“Um...how do I word this…” Makoto bit her tongue with hesitation, struggling to decipher how best to speak her mind. She found comfort when Ren’s confusion transferred itself into the smile he always presented to her when she needed it.

“Just speak your mind.”

“Er...right. That old couple from this morning...do you think we’ll be like them someday?”

Ren couldn’t figure out why something like that would bother Makoto beyond anxiety, but he wanted to give her a reassuring answer. “I’d like nothing better than to live out the rest of my life with you.”

“A-Ah…” Already she felt her cheeks getting warm around the only person who could melt her heart so fast. “That’s reassuring.”

Uncharacteristically, Ren frowned. “But that’s not what’s actually bothering you, is it?”

Makoto stammered a little. “You’re right.” Her crimson eyes shifted to the window behind him. “It’s Akechi, and the fact that he knows of our relationship now.”

The boy paused to think, giving Makoto time to speak further. “I...I’m fine with our team knowing about us, but Akechi-kun makes me uncomfortable in a way I can’t seem to describe.”

Ren’s mind flashed through their earlier encounter with him. “He insulted your family to your face.”

“Yes, he did.”

“And doesn’t he work directly with your sister?”

“Yes, he- oh no.” Her face became pale with apparent fear. “W-What if he tells her about us? I-I mean, she knows I have friends, but I don’t know how she’d feel about me having a boyfriend.”

Ren shook his head. “Makoto, I wouldn’t worry. I don’t trust Akechi much either, but he doesn’t strike me as the kind of person who would snitch on others.” He patted the mattress, inviting his lover to sit with him for comfort.

When she did, Makoto wrapped her arm around his waist. “Honestly, I don’t know how you can be so calm all the time. I thought I had nerves of steel, but around you I get to be a nervous wreck.”

“That’s not true. I get nervous just as much as you do; I’m just better at masking it.”

She was quiet momentarily. “What if I look beneath the mask?”

“Then you’ll find a scared boy whose life was nearly ruined once before, and doesn’t want it happening again now that he’s found someone he cares about.” He smiled in spite of the dark truth contained in that statement.

“Oh, Ren…” Makoto lay her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be.” He gently ran one hand through her hair. “I’m happy that I met you.” 

“Mmhm, I feel the same.”

She felt his hand stop. “Uh, not to change the subject, but...was this braid always actually a hairband?”

The girl paused to digest his question, before laughing. Around him, she could be herself and yet feel comfortable all the time. He would protect her as she protected him, and nothing could tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time participating in an event like this, and I'm glad I did. It was an enjoyable experience, something I wish to do more of. My partner for this was the stellar artist Kaguzuchi, who created a companion piece for this story. You can find it here: https://twitter.com/only_sayori/status/1319062082948681729?s=20
> 
> Thank you for reading. Take heart that Lost will be updated again before the end of the month.


End file.
